Where He Used to Live
by Respiration
Summary: He was frozen solid inside, frozen in fear, shock, disgust and horror. But it was mostly fear that could be seen in the childs sea green eyes. Now a multi-chap!
1. The Start of Something New

The small child cowered in a corner, his heart beating like a drum of thunder.

Afraid he might see him. He rationally decides to hide in the hot water cabinet, feeling no comfort from the emitting warmth.

He was frozen solid inside, frozen in fear, shock, disgust and horror.

But it was mostly fear that could be seen in the child's sea green eyes.

Gabe's poker buddies had left earlier, laughing about his stepfather gambling loss.

**Ignorant**

Just like everyone else.

They never felt the repercussions. No. His wife and stepson would.

No one would or could witness the heartless pounding now.

She hadn't done or said anything.

But he continued mercilessly, unjustly blaming his kind wife for his misfortune.

As if it was somehow her fault…

He didn't yell. He just quietly bet the shit out of her, furiously releasing all his frustration and anger.

Intoxicated with a mix of alcohol and defeat, he dementedly threw a series of wild kicks at Sally ribs. She cried out loudly tears streaming down her face.

Percy heard quiet whimpering, he wasn't sure if it was him or his mother.

He opened the door slightly more, readjusting his view through the crack.

He stated trembling in terror. He knew that once Gabe had finished with her he might be next.

He unconsciously rubbed a deep scar on his stomach. His shaky finger trails down the deep crevice, where the broken bear bottle had once sliced through, many months ago.

He could see Gabe brutally smashing her head against the wall, roaring in his drunken rage.

Percy wanted to cry, but fought against it, he always strived to act brave.

Gabe pulled Sally by the head and moved out of Percy's View.

He wanted to help but there was nothing a five-year old could do.

Suddenly he heard a crack, and his small head felt like fire.

He barely registered the touch of something cold on the back of his neck. Despite his pain, he curiously turned around.

He saw his mother's once beautiful face, deformed and bleeding smashed thought the door, making a hole into Percy's side, her cold forehead resting lightly on Percy's shoulder.

**Silence**

The sound of death.

Percy knew she was dead but refused to believe it, as he moved back from head letting it drop slightly and stared into her lifeless and unfocused blue eyes.

**Murder**

Percy couldn't scream or move, he was glued to the spot, living a nightmare.

Gabe's stomping could be heard again as he raged back to his bedroom slamming the door shut.

Percy shed tear of a pure sadness, it slid down his face, splashing on his blue shirt, before quickly rolling of not wetting it.

He had to get out, he needed to run away.

As long as he stayed, he would always remember his mother's dead face sticking thought the door.

He closed his mother eyes, and whispered,

"Goodbye"

He silently ran into the living room and grabbed Gabe's signed car magazine, one of his most prized possessions second only to his car.

He slowly ripped it into three bits placing them separately on Gabe's poker table.

If he had at least one brain cell, he would be able to figure out what it meant.

They never could be a normal family and never would.

Domestic violence is not ok.

He walked out the door, a great pain weighing down his heart and ran, never looking back.

Trying to forget what happened, where he used to live.

* * *

**Done. Review if in any way you think I will be able to make a continuation. Somehow.**

**Or Review if you think it was shit or if you liked it.**

**Soooooooooo**

**Review**


	2. Familiar Patterns

They called him hollow.

But that was only a façade. The other orphan children were blind to the truth.

They didn't know he was really just full of pain.

They called him weak, because every time they hit him he wouldn't hit back.

No families would take him in, all they saw was strange boy almost mute, with cold green eyes hypnotizing like liquid, intimidating yet filled with sorrow.

The other orphan children pushed him around, taunting him, telling him he would never be wanted and no one would ever take him in, they sang it like a song.

A sick song, the lyrics acted like a rusted blade, slowly cutting away at his wounded heart.

The orphanage caretaker would ignore the problems, and blame any strange or abnormal occurrence on the poor child.

He was a magnet for bad luck.

Four years went by the bullying getting worse they hit him, teased him, constantly reminding the innocent raven haired boy that he was unwanted.

They laughed at him they threw stones and various objects at him, oblivious to his suffering.

The orphan children had never heard this boy talk, they didn't even know his name, he hadn't even shown the slightest trace of anger until that day.

One of the older children crossed the line.

He insulted Percy's mother.

Percy sat quietly in a dirty corner, carefully drawing a picture of the sea with blue crayons, when one of the older kids moved forward from his little mob, and stepped forward towards Percy "Hey runt, what are you drawing." He asked mock interest.

Percy jumped slightly and his body tensed. He looked up, his eyes filled with innocence and trauma, the grotesque image of his dead mother constantly lingering in his head.

He looked back down at his drawing and continued coloring his proud picture of the sea, ignoring the malicious older child.

Quick as lightning the boy grabbed Percy's drawing and stuck it high about his head, he and everyone around then room started laughing as Percy tried in vain to reach and reclaim his stolen creation.

The older boy kicked Percy square in the stomach. Percy doubled over in pain and groaned but did falter and remained standing used to these situations.

"Look at you runt, so pathetic, I'm sure your Mother and Father are glad they're dead so they don't have to look at you" The ignorant orphan child spat, while waving Percy's drawing in the air.

Percy eyes turned to ice then started to glow with anger, he stopped trying to grab his piece of paper and stepped towards the boy, fists clenched, trembling in fury.

"What you have something to say, you little unwanted piece of crap" the boy mocked again.

Percy moved closer and punched the boy with all his strength, his collected pain, misery and anger feeding his internal fire and the power of the punch.

He bashed him repeatedly with strength a ten-year old shouldn't possess.

Blood.

It sprayed on Percy's dark blue hoodie, the boy slumped to the flood, the loud bang echoing amongst the sudden silence of the old dusty room.

Percy trembled in fury "If you mention my mother again I will kill you" he growled, venomously, the other children gaped, wide-eyed frozen in terror and surprise, watching the dark blood slowly roll down the semi-conscious boys squashed nose.

The boy only murmured slightly in response.

Percy stood and left, walking straight passed the shocked orphanage keepers, to shocked to moved or say anything. Before he got out of the door he paused and turned around, looking like he was ready to speak but changed his mind, he dejectedly shook his head and continued through the door, into the heavy rain.

As the merciless rain pounded on Percy, he seemed to absorb the rain but at the same time it quickly slid off, not affecting his ragged blue clothes.

They never knew what Percy had been through, they judged him just like other people judged them.

He felt no remorse for whacking the kid, when he hit him he felt like he was finally inflicting some pain to his ex-Step father Gabe.

He looked at the blood on his shirt and hands. He smirked coldly, longing for more justice. Maybe he could rid evil in the world, and make his deceased mother proud.

As he progressed further into the storm, he couldn't help but think of the Orphanage. Just another place** where he used to live.**

**(A/N: Aghhh, I mentally groaned when I finished this piece of shit. And yeah I have an idea for this story, Percy is going to meet Bianca and Nico and trail around with them. Just had to get this out of the way, any ideas would be apreciated****)**


	3. Friends

He trudges down the empty streets. The old pavement is scared with cracks.

A reflection of his heart.

Broken

He struggles to numb the pain, de sensitizing himself from the violence and abuse.

He stops walking and stares into a clear puddle. He looks into his green eyes, cold, haunted.

He walks on. He never stops for long. Because he knows it's only a matter of time before someone finds him.

His gaze lingers down a down a dark ally. He can see tipped rubbish cans scattered across the ground.

He notices a black dog the size of a rhino scrounging for food through the waste of the bins.

He tries to keep walking, trembling. The death dog could squash him with one his paws, he hoped it wouldn't notice him.

The dog caught his scent and look at him straight on, its eyes filled with a barbaric hate.

It could smell his fear.

Luck was never on his side, he knew it was true.

Because if he was lucky, he speculated he would never have been born.

It charged, moving faster than the restless wind, every step caused the ground to slightly shake.

A sick flashback flooded Percy's mind, the moment his mother was murdered.

New found bravery surges through Percy's body. Time sees to slow down. Percy tenses and sprints forward, determine to survive.

As the black dog pounces, Percy rolls forward, narrowly missing the death dog's sickeningly sharp claws as he passes underneath.

The dog slowly turns around but Percy has already moved down the alley.

The dog charges again, evident anger burning through its eyes. Percy pushes the bin in front of him, hoping desperately to slow the dog down.

The hound barrels through the bins, the waste content sputters on its head, momentarily binding its sight.

Hastily, he hides behind a rusted waste bin, trembling in fear as the dog sniffs around the area. Searching for the boy.

Silence

He looks beside him and he sees the mutt's mouth peeking from beside the skip, sniffing him. It growls deeply, the hound has found him.

Percy looks in the opposite direction, desperately searching for a last chance, an escape.

He sees a girl with a floppy green cap and olive skin leaning out from a doorway a little boys head peering out from behind her, his dark brown eyes wide in fear.

Maybe he was lucky.

She ushers him to come, frantically moving her hand, desperate for him to notice her, without verbal communication in fear of alerting her presence to the dog.

Percy doesn't waste time, he impulsively pokes the hound in its eye, causing it to growl in rage, temporarily stunned.

He jumps up and sprints for the door, skidding slightly as he sharply turns right and jumps through the door, landing roughly on the rotten wooden floor.

The dark-haired girl swiftly slams the door shut, preventing the hound from getting through. It starts barging the door desperate to devour its prey.

Percy picks himself of the ground, brushing the dirt off his blue top. Nervously watching the door vibrate with every bash, praying the dog would not get in.

He feels someone grab his hand and tug him slightly. He whips around and sees the girl motioning him to follow with her, the small boy standing close by, gazing up at him with curiosity.

She says something, but her voice gets drowned in the chaos the hound is creating.

He follows the girl as they run though corridors and hallways, dirty and forgotten in what appears to look like an abandoned apartment building.

As the reach a long, dim lighted hallway, she stops abruptly, crouches and places here hands on the wall near a door way numbered 34, slowly moving them across until she feels a small crease. She carefully removes the small loose piece of wall, revealing a small hole slightly larger than a fist.

"Hurry up Bianca" the boy whispers, nervously. To Percy he looked about eight years old, but that was hard to tell, because his hair was shaggy and over grown giving him an older look.

Bianca, as the boy calls her didn't reply. She steadily slides her hand through the hole until her whole arm disappears.

Bianca twists her arm for a few seconds concentrating, then pulls her arm out. Placing the small bit of plaster back on the wall.

"Yup" she whispers. Instantly the boy twists the wooden door handle and pushes the door opened and walks inside.

Percy stands there awkwardly not wanting to invade their home or disrupt their life style, they seemed friendly enough but Percy had a hard time trusting anyone. He hadn't met anyone since his mother that he could trust.

Bianca lightly pushes him forward, "Your welcome to our home, don't worry It's only us that live here" she says shyly, her voice was soft and calm.

Percy immediately relaxed and walked in the apartment which included a very small kitchen a bedroom a bathroom and a tiny lounging area. There was a small four seated table and a half shredded couch, where the raven haired boy was jumping on.

The whole place was dirty and damp there was mould on the lounge itself suggested it was abandoned at some stage in time.

"Nico, cut that out" Bianca says crossly, as she kneels down and locks the door. Percy notices the hole beside the door, he realizes it's used to open and close the lock of the door from the inside.

Percy sat on one of the chairs on the table, Bianca and the boy joined him, she placed a bag of gummy bears in the middle of the three.

"Help yourself. By the way you don't have to whisper here the walls are pretty sound proof for such and old building. But if you are outside, whisper because sometimes there are strange people who walk around here." Bianca says Percy grabs a few and eats some picking out the blue one first.

"Sooo" Bianca continues, stretching the vowel, "What's your name, I'm Bianca de Angelo and this is my brother Nico" she says making Percy tensed.

"Hi there" Nico says happily, greedily eating the gummy bears stuffing them in his mouth.

Percy hesitates, he felt uneasy giving telling someone his name. No one had cared to ask in his years in orphanage. They just made up their own degrading names for him.

But these people cared he reasoned, they saved him and they had no way of befitting themselves doing so, a selfless act. He made his decision.

"I am Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy" He says croakily, Bianca looks at him strangely.

Percy coughs, "Sorry It's been a while since I last said anything" he states.

She stares at him making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" he asks, nervous by the way she has stared at him.

She drop's her gaze and picks up a gummy bear, Percy sees a light blush on cheeks.

"Why are you blushing" he asks curiously, she looks shocked her hazel eyes wide.

"O-oh it's really h-hot in here" she stammers, now Nico is looking at his sister drawn, wondering what came over her.

"What type of dog was that back therem, the on chasing you?" she asks, changing the subject.

Percy lets it pass, he has learnt though observation that prying only makes others upset.

Percy shrugs his shoulders, he didn't have any clue what it was.

"It was scary, that's for sure. I wish there was one of those in my myth-o-magic game"

"Myth-o-magic?" Percy inquires politely.

"Oh don't mind Nico, it's just a silly game he plays" Bianca says, all traces of her earlier blush gone.

Nico pouted but remained silent.

"Hey Bianca…I just want to say thanks for saving me, I owe you" Percy says quietly.

Bianca smiles, a genuine caring filled in her eyes. "Hey no problem, Nico and I were about to go outside and as we were at the door we heard barking and smashing. I opened the door slightly and saw the massive dog sniffing around the bin, I looked further and I saw you" she says timidly.

There was an awkward silence as Bianca ran out of things to say, unfortunately Nico worsened the situation.

"So where are your parents" Nico innocently asks.

Percy Immediately stiffened.

He says nothing.

He doesn't have to.

They understand.

"Hey Nico it's time for bed now" Bianca says.

"Awww," he whines, "It's not even late"

"Bed. Now." She repeats firmly.

He scurries of into the bedroom and quietly shuts the door.

"Hey Percy why don't we sit on the couch" Bianca says while gesturing to the pitiful excuse for a couch.

"Sure" he replies in a monotone.

"Percy I know how you feel" she starts nervously while fiddling with one of the many rip marks in the couch, "Nico and I don't have any parents either, actually the furthest our memory can go is to this hotel we stayed in for two weeks, but we ran away when I asked the People what the year was and they started given me strange dates, we have been barely scraping by since. Nico manages to steal because he small but It's so dangerous, what happens if he gets caught? So what I'm trying to say is Nico and I we know what it feels like been alone fending for yourself on the streets." She finishes sadly.

Percy just sat there absorbing the information, he felt like he had made a friend, someone who he could trust. She told him her struggles so he concluded it would safe to tell her his.

"Hey Bianca, I'm going to tell you what happened to my mother" he says slowly

Her eyes widen, "No Percy don't do that, you don't have to"

"No I want to" he replies, "You're the first Person since my mother that I can't trust, plus you saved me. I owe you"

Bianca smiles happily. Percy takes deeps breath and begins retelling his nightmare.

* * *

**(A/N: Waste bins in New Zealand are pretty big, the one I'm talking about are the big ones not the 'trash' cans as you call them. Notice how I said god not gods that's obviously because Percy doesn't know of their existence, yet. Anyway please review. It only takes thirty seconds, to say 'shit' or 'nice' or even give a much appreciated suggestion.)**


End file.
